Talk:Character Creation and Roleplaying/@comment-26974199-20151218180710
New PC: Trevelyan Background: Many decades before the rise of King Vegeta, King Trevelyan and his family ruled the planet with an iron fist lined with a velvet glove. His wife, Queen Isiea was the more vile and ruthless between the pair, though he was clearly the more powerful. It was said their wedding was held in the middle of a warzone, at her request. As a decorated general, Trevelyan came to the throne after the death of his father in a duel, the last traditional coronation ritual held. The visionary behind the Silverback Shock Troops, he managed to foster a lasting "peace" between the two dominant races that existed on Planet Plant. In exchange for peaceful territory boundaries, Tsufuru-jin taught in Saiyan schools, enhanced their armor and provided special training gear for the Saiyans to become stronger. This allowed for a golden era between the two species until Vegeta's father began the Saiyan-Tuffle Uprising. But by this time, The Trevelyan family line had all but dissolved. Trevelyan passed away, and his wife executed, her belligerence and wanton destruction of both friend and foes a threat to all life on the newly named Planet Vegeta. Trevelyan remained in hell, where after regaining a physical form, created a city-state within Hell called Tartarus. He managed to re-forge the alliance between the deceased saiyan city state and the already established Tuffle trade city of Formoi. During the Invasion of Hell by the Agents of Glory, Trevelyan faced certain destruction as he watched many of his allies in the previous life experience Final Death. Her endured it all until, he watched his wife die for the first time (though her second) at the hands of one of the Knights, an Anointed Brench-senjin named Malachai. It was the first, and last, time he had seen regret and sorrow in her eyes. As she realized she wasted her life and finally pleaded for forgiveness, her heart was evaporated from her chest, causing her spiritual body and energy to dissipate one last time. This energy coalesced around his body and into his own system, her hauntingly melodic voice infecting his mind "Kill...him...kill them all..." Her madness and ki mixed with his, forcing his super saiyan body into a brand new form, his eyes beginning to glow white, and his hair gaining a malicious green glow muddled into the golden strands. One by one, he annihilated each of the Anointed Ones. And then...each of his allies. It was a 96-hour battle, which concluded with not a soul standing. The Usurper, having replaced the Great Evil as ruler of Hell could not contain such a monster on this plane any longer. Having what remaining denizens of hell left alive gather the 7 Pragmatic Dragonballs and wished Trevelyan back to the Physical world alive and well. His memories of time in Hell a memory, Trevelyan found himself breathing once more, at the feet of a temple he had never seen before: Kami's Lookout... Description Trevelyan Height: 6 feet 4 Inches Weight: 275lbs Age 32 Trevelyan is a massive Saiyan, his musculature due to his early years of training with the Titans (Recoome's species). Though he looks as evil as they may come, his countanence seems to be more of an over-bearing father, statuesque and unyielding in his ways. He wear roomy cotton black pants similar to that of the chinese garb of kung fu warriors from the 1970s, and wears a sapphire blue sash, a present given to him by his wife many years ago. His hair is style in a similar fashion to Raditz (Spikey front hairs, with a long plume of hair flowing behind, slightly unkept). Personality: An enigmatic leader, Trevelyan is your de-facto military type. Always a respectful individual, he's not afraid to tell you when you're doing wrong, or shower junior soldiers in his command for going above and beyond their duties. He's always the first to try and resolve something by force, but unlike his brethren, isn't above the ideals of diplomacy or compromise, especially if it will minimize the losses on his side. System Information: Race Fullblood Saiyan (Zenkai, Resilience)